


Stopping by Woods on a Chilly Evening

by TheseLittleWonders



Series: Drabblin' in Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseLittleWonders/pseuds/TheseLittleWonders
Summary: Featuring Draco on a mountain top, ruminating about saving Harry’s life.Written for September 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble ChallengeTheme: JourneyWord Count: 325
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabblin' in Drarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035021
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Stopping by Woods on a Chilly Evening

Twilight. Less than an hour till darkness falls. I should probably set up camp, but it's been another long day of trekking, and I've not the energy to reach for the tent.

Sustenance first. It's plain fare: bread, cheese, fruit. The ritual forbids anything more. 

The view is pleasant enough. Forested mountains with no sight of civilization any longer. Mist creeping across once more to cloak the peaks and troughs. It's getting chillier, but I'm grateful for the lack of rain or snowfall. I'd be more worried about predators, even during wintertime, if I didn't know this path to be well-trod year-round. No sight of any other travelers so far—in either direction— but that could be due to the mystique of the place. As I suspected, it is as much a spiritual journey, requiring solitude and rumination, as a physical one.

I ask myself yet again why I chose to undertake it. Promised, even.

Is this about adventure? The glory of the heroic quest? The man I'd envisioned myself to be as a young boy? Well-traveled intrepid magician.

Boredom? With Scorpius back at Hogwarts, I've even less to occupy my time.

Obligation? Hm. That's a possibility.

Acclaim and honor as a learned man? Certainly.

Curse Granger for getting me involved. Where does she get off showing up on my doorstep—with nary a letter or Floo call—expecting me to set everything aside for this matter? To put her needs— _his_ needs—first?

Hermione Granger-Weasley, thirty-page compendium of research notes and medical histories in hand, beseeching _me_ to help her understand and undo a suspected Dark curse that had sent Harry Potter, foolish international liaison, into a month-long coma for which the healers could only scratch their heads and shuffle their papers.

This undertaking has not been as straight-forward as I initially expected.

Another day and a half before I reach the monastery. Then, the ritual itself.

He may not forgive me for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a reference to Robert Frost's "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening", a happy coincidence I realized only after I'd already submitted for the challenge. ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
